Wake Up Call
by LaynaPanda
Summary: AU: Lucy was glad summer was just around the corner—she didn't have to deal with anymore work and that annoying Dragneel kid for 3 more months but what happens when her parents and his parent's plan a family trip together? Will Lucy go crazy or will she eventually get a wake-up call and warm up to him? —NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I've been thinking of what to write for the past few days because I wanted a new story uploaded for some reason—I always have this part of me that just screams at me to make a new story or upload a chapter at random times—and I have decided on this plot!

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy was excited that there was only 3 more days of school left—she gets to leave this hell hold and she gets to live her life the way she wants for 3 whole months. No more tests, no more annoying teachers, bitches, whiners, the stupid jocks, and bullies. She gets to sleep late and wake up late, read and not get bothered, and see her friends when she wants and spend it with them.

She was excited and she was _so_ glad she survived the school year.

That stupid Dragneel boy always teased and played pranks on her which she did not enjoy at all and she didn't even get why she was the only one bullied by him.

But she was glad she didn't have to see that stupid jock anymore.

She could peacefully enjoy her life and not worry about going anywhere and getting pranked. That's been happening since the start of high-school when she transferred to Fairy tail Academy and she didn't enjoy it at all. But having her friends around was nice—they're the one who helped her not go insane due to all the pranks.

Lucy pulled her house key out of her bag and unlocked her door, opening the door and closing it after she entered. She set her backpack down and walked in her house, a smile on her lips.

She entered the kitchen and sat down in the chair, smiling widely at her mother who was preparing some drinks. "I'm home, mama!"

"Welcome home, Lucy. Would you mind helping me making some tea?"

"Sure. But why are there so many cups?" Lucy asked as she went on over to go help her mother, the older blonde looking for some more tea bags. "Oh, we have guests over, honey."

"We do?"

"Yes—you should come and introduce yourself. They're mama's and papa's childhood friends."

"Whoa, that must be—"Lucy started to say but stopped once she saw the scowl her mother had on her face, a sheepish smile spreading across her face. Lucy quickly ripped tea bags and dunk them in the hot water, throwing the trash away she went on over to the living room to go introduce herself to her parent's friends.

When she entered she saw a woman with long dark blue hair and a man with red hair, the two looking real young and like model's, Lucy wondering if they really are her parent's childhood friends. She smiled when the woman looked over her direction, the blonde bowing respectfully. "Hello, my name is Lucy. Pleasure to meet you,"

"Oh Judo! She is like an angel!"

"Of course she is!" Judo let out a laugh, grinning at his daughter who just rolled her eyes. She smiled at the couple and wondered if they had any kids. "Judo, how old is she?"

"She's 17,"

"The same age as my son!" She exclaimed and Lucy nodded, her question being answered. And she had a son? Where was this guy anyways? "Do you think they know each other?"

"Probably, what's your son's name again?"

"His name is—"

"I brought drinks!" Layla announced as came into the room, carrying a tray of cups. The adults all cooed in excitement, every one of them reaching for one to drink some. "Where is your son by the way?" Layla asked as she heard the conversation they were having before she came in. The blue-haired woman smiled, looking at her wrist watch. "He went to go pick his sister up. They should be here soon,"

"Ah, Lucy, you have to see Grandine's son and daughter! They are just so adorable!"

"Sure, I'll just go and change and—"Lucy turned around to leave but stopped when she bumped into something hard and warm.

She stumbled backwards and looked at whatever she bumped into, her brown orbs widening in shock.

"Natsu! You're here!" Grandine said happily as the pink-haired male stood there in shock, gawking at the student that was in front of him. The two teens stared at each other as they tried convincing each other that the person in front of them weren't really there.

"Natsu? Do you know Lucy?"

"Lucy-honey? Are you okay?"

"W—wha . . . _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" _The two teens shouting in union, jumping and pointing a finger at each other. "This is my house!"

"W—why?"

"Why?! Why are you even here?!"

"Why are _you_ here?! Out of everyone—"

"In school and after school I have to see _you?!_ What the hell!"

"Natsu? Lucy? Do you both know each other?" The two teens jumped away from each other and scoffed, looking away in different direction. "Know each other? Oh, we know each other quiet well." Lucy said bitterly, the adults all looking at the two while a little girl stood next to Grandine.

"Lucy's one of my fan girls at school," Natsu announced making Lucy glare at him. "Fan girl? You wish!"

"Oh come on, you know you like me,"

"I don't like you the slightest bit! I despise you!"

"Is that a right thing to say in front of our parents?"

"Do your parents know about how your constantly prank me and bother me in school?" Lucy hissed out loud, Grandine and Igneel raising a brow at their little argument. Natsu snickered and leaned in closer to Lucy who also leaned her, the tension in the air thick.

After a moment of glaring and growling, Igneel cleared his throat. Both Natsu and Lucy looked at the red-haired man, earning their attention. "Natsu, Lucy, I understand that you two don't like each other—"

"You got that right, old man."

"Hell yeah I don't like him,"

"—and that makes everything worse for us because we have news to tell you two." Natsu and Lucy both looked at him with eyebrows raised, the red-haired man clearing his throat once more as he stood up. He looked around himself and looked back at the two teens, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"We're all going on a family trip together this summer!"

Natsu blinked.

Lucy blinked.

The two froze and stared at him as if he said something real insulting, silence lingering in the air for a moment.

And after a while, the two burst.

"_WHAAAAAAAAT—?!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! I got it uploaded and I actually didn't like how this first chapter turned out.  
Urgh, whatever, I'll make the other chapters better, I promise! ;_;

Anyways, here is the first chapter to the new story I have made and I hope you guys enjoyed. First chapter is short, thanks for reading!

Don't forget to leave a review on telling me if I should continue or not. ;*


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_And after a while, the two burst._

"WHAAAAAAAAT—?!"

* * *

The blonde groaned in agony as she slammed her locker shut, an ugly expression on her face. "I mean, _come on!_ I was so excited for summer this year! I had everything planned out but _nooo,_ mama and papa had to go and find their childhood friends and making a stupid vacation with them! And of course that dumb Dragneel is their son! For the love of god, why am I cursed?!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground, letting the anger flow out of her. She couldn't do it last night since the Dragneel family was over and all she could do was go to her room and screaming into her pillow but now, she could do whatever she likes.

"Lu-Chan, it's not going to be _that_ bad," Her blue-haired friend reassured her as she watched her blonde best friend go on her mini rampage. She secretly liked the idea of her and Natsu spending the whole summer together.

"Levy-Chan, you do understand this is _Natsu_, that dumbass idiot who always pranks and teases me?!"

"Yes, I know. And I still think he does that because he likes you," Lucy scoffed, not even a single blush or feeling coming to mind when she says that. "In your dreams, Levy-Chan. That guy hates me as much as I hate him. Got it? _H-A-T-E!"_ Levy sighed and started to walk down the hall with her friend who kept snorting at the thought. Natsu was never this mean before—to the males, yes—but once Lucy transferred he started to go after her a lot.

He always pranked her, teased her, made fun of her, and embarrassed her a lot but Levy just secretly thinks he has some crush on her.

After all; that's how she ended up together with her boyfriend.

The two writers entered their English class, setting their books down and sitting in their seats. They started to chat about what they were going to do for the summer and what they were planning on writing for their upcoming essay.

But when suddenly, the door slammed open and a pink-haired male entered with his little group that follows him everywhere he goes. Everyone stared at the male but Lucy didn't pay any attention to him, annoyed by his presence already.

Why couldn't he just go transfer somewhere else or just disappear in general? That would make her a happy camper.

"Yo! Natsu Dragneel has entered the room!" He announced loudly but everyone ignored him, already used to his loud entrances.

The pink-haired male scanned the room till he found the person he was looking for, walking on over to that person to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Hey! It's my summer-buddy!" He shouted, half-grinning and half-smirking at the annoyed face she was making. "I am _not_ your summer-buddy!" She shouted back, pushing him away and stepping away. Natsu smirked and Lucy glared, the two of them causing the tension in the air to thicken.

"Oh Luce—"

"Don't call me that!"

"—you know you'll love to spend the whole summer with me! The one and only Dragneel," He boasted, smirking at the blonde who only rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you're not bummed about it,"

"I'm not. I'm looking forward to our family trip,"

"Why?"

"Because, it's 3 whole months with you. _3 months. With. You."_ Natsu repeated, his smirk growing larger making Lucy shiver in disgust. "Might as well dump me in a pool of acid."

"Come on! It sounds fun!"

"Fun my ass! All you're going to do is bother me!"

"Exactly!" Natsu said as he pointed a finger at the blonde student who scowled, looking away from him. "Annoying piece of shit," She hissed under her breath, returning to her conversation while Natsu went on over to his seat, ignoring that last comment. He was going to be nice to her till they leave since he knew that girl hated his guts because he bothered her 24/7. But he couldn't help it—he got the best reactions from her.

And they were sort of cute.

Natsu sat down in his seat and leaned against the chair, putting his feet up on his desk as the bell rang and the teacher came in.

Oh, he could enjoy this vacation.

~**X**~

"_Why_ are you following me home again?" Lucy asked, walking home sulking with a grinning pink-haired male behind her. He's been following her around the whole day and now he was following her home and she just felt like jumping off a bridge.

"Because my parents told me to,"

"I hate my parent's for knowing your parents . . . why _you_ out of everyone else?!" Lucy asked herself, groaning again making Natsu roll his eyes. "Jeez, it ain't that bad,"

"It is. Don't you understand that I don't like you?!"

"But Lucy, I loooove you!"

"Fuck off!" Lucy screamed, walking a bit faster leaving the snickering teen to walk alone behind her. Oh, she was just too fun to tease! He was glad somebody like her transferred, it was so entertaining.

The male walked faster to catch up to Lucy who looked like she was ready to kill, the amused expression never leaving his face. He knew he would end up getting hit or having something thrown at him but he was willing to take that chance—Lucy was just too cute.

He didn't know why she hated him so much—all he did was pull harmless pranks on her. And they were _hilarious_.

Suddenly, the ideas of spending the whole 3 months of summer vacation with her popped up and a grin appeared on his face. "Hey Lucy! Let's spend the whole summer together! Let's go to the beach and pool together and maybe we could eat breakfast together and live in a room together! And we could—"Natsu started to say as he was really excited about this, the blonde glaring at him as he started to talk about summer vacation. She was really bummed about it and she didn't want to talk about it but he just _has_ to start talking about it.

"No, I don't want to spend it with you. I rather spend it by myself than _you_." Lucy hissed, venom being laced in-between her words.

She continued to walk down the streets as she pulled a key out of her backpack, the quiet male beside her walking up her stairs to enter her house. Lucy positioned the key into the key hole when it was suddenly snatched out of her hands, the blonde turning to see Natsu holding it high above the air. She gaped at him as she tried taking it from him. "Give my key back to me, jerk!"

"Apologize to me first,"

"For what?"

"For hurting my feelings," Lucy growled as she crossed her arms, putting her backpack down on the floor. "I don't give two shits about you so give me my key back!"

"How will you survive summer with me with that sour additude of yours?" Natsu cocked his head to the side as he smirked, looking at the flushed blonde. She just wanted to slap him—maybe do worse—but she knew she couldn't. Natsu was a good fighter and she knew he could beat her within a second but would he really hit her? He never touched her in any way that was hurtful—just his pranks did some of it. And he was right, how could she survive the whole summer with her sour additude towards him?

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Sorry, can I have my key back now? It's hot outside,"

"Sure. But give me a kiss first,"

"W—what?" Lucy looked back at him, looking at him with bewilderment. Her cheeks flushed but she was convincing herself it was because of the heat. "A kiss. You know, a sorry kiss."

"N—no way! You can kiss your other girls but no way are you going to kiss me!"

"Why not? You're pretty hot and I'm pretty sure you're a great kiss—_oof!" _Natsu let the keys drop as Lucy smacked his chest hard, the blonde snatching the keys from him before it hit the ground. She turned back and opened her front door, picking her backpack up and walking inside.

If Natsu was going to be an asshole the whole time, she was one hundred percent sure she was going to kill him sometime during that vacation.

Hopefully, it's sometimes soon so she didn't need to deal with that jerk anymore.

"I'm home!" Lucy announced as Natsu entered moments later, following the teen who dropped her backpack down and walked down her hallway. The two entered the kitchen to see her mother packing something in a bag. "Ah, Lucy, Natsu! You're home! Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Layla asked, smiling sweetly. Lucy shook her head in denial and Natsu did too, grabbing an apple that sat in a basket. "I'll just take this, Mrs. Heartfillia."

"Help yourself, sweetheart. And Lucy, you should go pack."

"Why? We're leaving in two days,"

"Oh, didn't we tell you? We're leaving tonight."

Lucy and Natsu's eyes widen as Natsu started to choke on his apple piece, the blonde snickering once she saw that he was slapping his hand against his chest and making choking sounds. "Haha, serves you right!"

But she started to worry when he turned blue.

Lucy went next to him and slammed her fist into his back, Natsu spitting the chewed up apple piece out and gasping for air. She felt good to hit him like that but felt a little bad he was choking. But she had to admit; she would have been laughing her ass off if he hadn't turned blue and ruined everything.

Natsu sighed as it felt good to have the oxygen flowing through his wind pipes again, his head turning to give Lucy a glare. She just shrugged and sat on one of the stools that surrounded her kitchen island. "Who says we're leaving tonight? We still have 2 days of school left,"

"But it takes long to go. We have to go tonight if we want to enjoy our time,"

Lucy whined. "A long car trip? Mama, you know I get headaches!"

"I know sweetheart and it'll only be a couple hours. We'll stop during those hours—Natsu-honey, are you okay?!" Layla asked as she saw the boy swaying back and forth, pale. Lucy turned to look at Natsu who looked like he was about to throw up. She cocked a brow at him while her mother rushed over to his side, grabbing his shoulders. "Natsu?"

"D—don't worry . . . I just have m—motion sickness . . . "He reassured the woman who sighed in relief smiling slightly. "That's good, I thought something was wrong . . . "

"W—wait! If I have to be stuck in a car with _that_ for a couple of hours, won't he throw up on me?!"

"Yes, I will. So you better not wear something so pretty," Natsu smirked at her as he whipped some sweat away from his forehead, the blonde looking at him in horror. She was going to make sure his little sister sat in between them, she surely would know how to take care of him.

~**X**~

Lucy strapped one her last bag around her bag as she set her luggage down by the door, sighing as she heard the howling of laughter from her kitchen. The adults were so noisy at night and Natsu and Wendy were making it louder with the television on. It didn't make any sense why they had to leave tonight—tomorrow could have been better and they could have slept someplace cozy or something.

And she was _not_ looking forward to having that idiot who gets motion sickness.

What if he throws up all over her? That'll be hell and she knew she wouldn't enjoy having the foul smell of vomit.

Lucy gagged as she imaged it, patting her pockets to check if she had left anything in her room. Once everything was in place, she left go get a bottle of water _just_ in case and tell the adults she was ready to head out.

"Mama, Papa, I'm done packing." Lucy announced as she entered the kitchen, see the four all surrounding the island and chatting. The childhood friends turned to her and smiled, getting off the chairs and cleaning the mess they had made.

"Well, it's time to get everything in the trunk and start driving. We do have a long way to go," Igneel said, dumping the empty plates into the sink while grabbing the small ice cooler that sat on top of the counter. "And knowing our little Natsu has motion sickness, we need to be prepared." Grandine added, digging in her purse for something.

Once she found what she was looking for, she took it out and handed it to Lucy who looked confused. "Lucy-dear, would you mind carrying this and giving it to Natsu once his patches fail? And go stick some on his arms right now?" She asked politely, Lucy nodding at her request. She set her water bottle down and went to her living room where Wendy and Natsu watched television.

She entered the living room to see Natsu lying on the couch with one of his arms behind his head and one on his stomach, holding the remote as Wendy sat on the small chair right next to him.

Their eyes trailed towards the blonde once she came in view.

"Natsu, time for you motion sickness patches."

"Oh, okay." Natsu said as he sat up, rolling his sleeves up. Lucy sat down right next to him as she looked at his built, tone arm. She blushed a bit and was thankful for the darkness in the room.

"Wendy, do you also need some?"

"Ah, no. Natsu is the only one who has motion sickness, Lucy-San."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need anything, I'm here." Lucy smiled as she peeled the patch from the paper, pressing it against Natsu's arm who suddenly yelped causing her to jump. She looked at him with wide eyes, wondering if she had hurt him. But all she saw was the amused face of him which made her realize he was teasing her.

"Jerk! I thought I really did hurt you!"

"Awh, you care."

"Shut up! You're so mean!" Lucy stood up, grabbing the box and trash from her lap. She huffed and turned to walk away, but stopped when she felt something tugging on something that was on her. She turned around and blushed as she saw Natsu's finger tugging on her shorts, a blank expression on his face. "You know, I can clearly see your ass hanging out of this."

"W—why are you even looking there? Don't touch me!" Lucy pulled away from him, Natsu sighing and clicking his tongue in disapproval. "What if somebody sees you like that?"

"So what of it?"

"I don't like it,"

"And why does it concern you?"

"Because you're mi—"

"Natsu! Lucy! Wendy! Time to head out, come on now!" Grandine called from the front entrance. Lucy and Natsu both gazed at each other for a moment before Natsu stood up, Wendy following. They left to go follow their mother while Lucy stood there, trying to think of something that matched with what he was about to say. Mi? Mini? Mickey? Mike? What was he about to say?

Lucy pursed her lips as she walked on over to her kitchen to throw the access trash away, leaving to go follow everyone else who was already loading the luggage one the van that they were taking.

At least it wasn't going to be that cramped, she could get claustrophobic sometimes.

She just prays that idiot won't throw up on her.

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnd, chapter 2 is uploaded. :3  
I needed to finish this before I left for my cousins house again—which I don't like—so, yeah. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you guys liked it.

I think Natsu is more liked the perverted teasing type in here but oh well, you guys can think of him in any way you like. XD

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review!~ ;*


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_At least it wasn't going to be that cramped, she could get claustrophobic sometimes._

_She just prays that idiot won't throw up on her._

* * *

Lucy pressed random buttons on her phone as she was bored and her butt was hurting from sitting in the car for hours. It's been at least 3 hours and she was tired and in pain. But at least the motion sick idiot was asleep; Wendy was smart enough to knock him out once his patches gave up on him.

But now without his talking and random questions, she was bored and all she could do was listen to music and press random buttons on her phone.

It was almost 11PM and she was tired but she couldn't fall asleep with her butt hurting, the idiot next to her snoring, and the bumpy roads.

"Lucy-dear, why don't you sleep a bit? We won't be there for almost 5 more hours," Layla said as she turned in her seat, looking back at her daughter who was leaning against the door frame. Lucy looked over at her mother and sighed, scowling as she felt Natsu's head falling to her shoulder. "I'm fine. I'll sleep once we get there; I can't fall asleep right now,"

"You sure honey? We could stop by a hotel or something . . . "

"Nah, that's too much work. Don't worry about me,"

"I got her Mrs. Heartfillia," Natsu said as he interrupted the talk between the two blondes, Lucy turning to look at the half-asleep male. "What are you doing up?" Lucy asked, scrunching her face up in annoyance. "You woke me up with your loud voice,"

"Why you little—"

"Come on, let's sleep." Natsu yanked her into his chest making her yelp in surprise. She tried pulling away but stopped when Natsu's strong grip around her made her stay in place, a frustrated groan escaping her lips.

"Natsu Dragneel, let me—"She started to say but stopped when she heard a deep rumbling from his chest.

She looked up at him to see that he has already fallen asleep, a sigh escaping her lips.

She just leaned her head against his hard warm chest while a blush spread across her cheeks, thankful that he was sleeping and it was dark in the car.

Lucy slowly started to doze off as his warmth was making her a bit sleepy. Her eyes started closing and before she knew, she was dreaming about Natsu hugging her under the warm sun.

* * *

When Lucy woke up her body was stiff, her face was burning, and her butt wasn't as sore as it was when she first sat in the car for a good 3 hours.

Now, she was slightly better than she first was but she was still stiff and her face felt hot due to the hot sun shining on her face.

She blinked several times as she squinted, moving her hand to block the sun that burned her face. She tried moving but stopped when she felt something touch her back and leg, her head turning to see Natsu staring right down at her.

She blushed bright red when she noticed he was only centimeters away from her face.

"Finally you woke up; my thigh is numb because of you."

"Are you . . . are you calling me _fat?_"

"No, I'm saying you're heavy so get off me before my leg falls off,"

"Why you little—"Lucy growled as she gave his head a smack making him yelp in pain. The two started to flap their hands in the air, smacking each other but stopped when Igneel snapped at them, the two teens turning to look at the glaring red-haired man. "Stop acting like 5–year-olds the both of you! And Natsu, you're the one who put Lucy on your lap because you thought she was cold—deal with your damn leg going numb!"

"Fine you little grumpy man," Natsu grumbled as Lucy blinked, surprised over what she has just heard.

She was sure she was still half-asleep but did Igneel just say what she thought he has said?

Lucy turned to look at the grumpy man that was driving and opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as Natsu shoved her off him.

She fell to the side and hit her forehead against the car door, groaning in pain.

"You little bit—"

"We're here!" Grandine quickly shouted before Lucy got the chance to finish, sitting up to glare and look away from the snickering male. Natsu and Wendy leaned against the windows as they looked in awe, seeing the beaches, beautiful hotels, shopping stores, and views that they didn't mind they were in a car ride for more than 3 hours.

Lucy's eyes widen when she saw the place also, thinking of all the great things she'll do.

She'll read at the beach and get a tan, go swimming, shopping, eat the amazing foods, take amazing baths, have so much fun—

"Can you move your huge-ass head? I can't see anything!" Natsu shouted, pushing her head out the way.

And, deal with _that_ bastard.

Meanwhile, Igneel drove into the parking lot and finally parked the car which made the kids all shout in excitement. They all filed out and Lucy stretched, moaning in delight. She smiled and turned to see the adults all groaning in pleasure and stretching.

After hours of sitting and driving, it was nice standing up.

Igneel opened the trunk to the car and Judo started to take the bags out, Lucy and Natsu gabbing theirs and Wendy grabbing hers. They all strapped their bags together and started to walk towards the nearest entrance, the adults slowly walking behind them.

"Wah, this place is beautiful!"

"Look at the beach! Wendy, you want to go to the beach with me?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at the blue-haired girl who blushed. "W—with me? Are you sure Lucy-San?"

"Yeah! Of course, but don't bring your brother," Lucy whispered, giving her a wink as she peeked over to look at the pink-haired male. He was too distracted on the sights that she was sure he didn't hear her.

Wendy glanced on over to her brother and back at Lucy, smiling cutely. "Okay!"

"I think I'm going to dorm with you," Lucy smiled brightly as she held her hand out for Wendy who looked surprised for a second before grabbing onto her hand, a grin plastered on her face.

Lucy noticed it looked exactly like Natsu's but she couldn't help but think she looked cute.

Does that mean Natsu's grin is cute?

Lucy turned and looked at the awe-struck male as she imagined him wearing his lopsided grin that he always wore. Maybe it would look cute?

She started to zone out and didn't even notice Natsu turned to look at her, the male blinking to wonder why in the world she was looking at him.

He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't do anything so he just poked her in the cheek startling her.

She blushed and slapped his hand away, glaring at the male as they stopped in front of the doors to wait for their parents that were catching up.

"W—what do you think you're doing?!"

"Bringing you back to reality."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were spacing out like the airhead you are," Natsu snickered as he dodged another smack from the blonde. He stayed a good yard away from her and grinned at their parents who looked at them suspiciously. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Heartfillia."

"Why does Lucy look mad?"

"Oh, because you guys were taking too long."

"You little lit—"

"Come on Luce! Now we can go inside!" Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pushed her inside the building as she sputtered, the three disappearing into the building.

The adults all exchanged looks before following their children inside, dragging the heavy bags behind them.

~**X**~

Igneel sighed in relief as he handed the three keys to Grandine as he told the woman behind the desk the last of information, Grandine turning to face the others. She smiled and handed one key to Judo and Layla then walked on over to the kids who sat on the couches.

She flashed a smile and held the last key up to them, watching as they all turned to look at her with eyebrows raised up.

"Good news kids. We got out rooms," She paused as they all gave a relieved groan or a cheer, her smile widening. "Yep, so enjoy it." She said as she tossed the key to Natsu who caught it with one hand, Lucy's eyes widen as she realized when she meant. "W—wait! Are you saying . . . we have to _share_ a room _TOGETHER?!_"

"My, Lucy-Chan, you're right! They only gave us three room keys." Grandine gasped innocently as Lucy stood up, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Mrs. Dragneel, you can't possibly say I have to share a room with your son. I—"

"Honey, your parents would like some alone time and I would like some alone time with my dear husband so I'm counting on you to take care of these two before dinner time."

"I'll take care of Wendy but please take Natsu!"

"Don't worry, he isn't that bad," She smiled as she winked at the gawking blonde. "See you three at dinner, you guys have 3 hours to unpack and do what you like!" Grandine sang as she walked on over to her husband as he finally finished, leaving the blonde dumbfounded on the spot.

The Heartfillia's and Dragneel's all walked on over to the elevators as the Dragneel kids grabbed their things. Natsu grabbed Lucy as she scoffed at her reaction, dragging her and her heavy bags around.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

"Hey airhead, how long are you going to space out?"

"I'm _not_ spacing out! I'm thinking,"

"Hey, come on, it won't be that bad." Natsu smirked at Lucy giving her the hint that he was going to make it hell for her while she glared at him, crossing her arms over her huge chest. She looked away from the male beside her as the elevator rose up higher; finally making a noise to tell them they were on the right floor. All of the Dragneel's and Heartfillia's filed out and went to go look for their room.

Igneel and Grandine found their room first and the Heartfillia's found out they were just next door; Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy finding out their room was just across their parents.

Everyone went into their respected rooms and Lucy opened their room door, walking in to gawk at the view.

There was two queen sized beds, a large TV and a couch with two chairs by a small table between them. A huge bathroom with a closet and a bathtub, the windows view being amazing due to the beach being right next to it.

And during that time, she didn't mind she was rooming with the guy she hated so much.

Lucy put down all her bags with Wendy as Natsu threw his bags to the ground and ran to the bed, snuggling up against it. "Oh bed! I missed you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and Wendy sighed, the little Dragneel going to go use the bathroom.

Lucy crouched down and grabbed one of her travel bags, looking at the idiot rolling around on bed. "Hey, I'm going to unpack a bit and go to the beach with Wendy. You coming or staying?"

Natsu lied there for a moment, staring at the blonde in front of him. He started to think till he sat up and shrugged. "Alright," He answered making Lucy sigh. "Alright, change and get things ready for the beach," She said before grabbing her swimsuit and going to change.

~**X**~

"Finally! The hot sun, beautiful waters, and sandy sand! I can't wait!" Lucy shouted in excitement as the three arrived at the beach. A lot of people were scattered in places but she didn't mind—all she wanted to do was go in the beach, tan a bit, and enjoy the time before dinner.

She dressed in a white and pink stripped bikini while she wore a small sundress on top. She had black sunglasses sitting on top of her head while a bag was wrapped around her back. Natsu wore red shorts with a black t-shirt as he didn't really bring anything but a towel, his little sister wearing a green swimsuit skirt with a bikini top.

The three looked dashing that some were even staring as they walked down the sandy place, looking for a good place to set their things up.

"Lucy-San, I found a place!" Wendy said as she pointed to an empty spot, Lucy's face lighting up to see the empty spot. She went on over to where Wendy was and put all their things down, setting up a small place to sit down.

Natsu and Wendy sat down next to her as the male squinted, hating how the sun was directly in his onyx eyes.

He turned to look at the blonde who was grabbing some sunscreen and rubbing it over her body, Wendy doing the same.

He scrunched his nose up as he smelt the strong scent of the sunscreen, never liking it ever since he was a kid.

Lucy noticed the face Natsu was making and giggled, making him look at her in confusion. "What kind of face is that? Do you smell something?"

"Yeah, I don't like the smell of sunscreen," Natsu said as he gave her a cheeky grin, Lucy laughing once again. "Well, nobody does." Lucy said while standing up, making Natsu's head tilt up to look at her. "Come on, Wendy! Let's go swimming," Lucy announced as she grabbed the hem of her dress. She pulled it up and Natsu looked away in embarrassment as he almost got a nosebleed, Wendy taking off her long t-shirt to be exposed in her swimsuit.

The two ladies smiled at the pink-haired male who looked a bit frustrated, ushering him to also stand up and get undressed.

"Luce, I'm seriously going to buy you a one-piece swimsuit," Natsu said as he stood up making Lucy raise her eyebrow. "Why?"

Natsu stared at her for a moment before a smirk came out, "Because I can see your flaps," He said making Lucy blush and gawk at him, covering her body. "Are you calling me fat?!"

"No, but your boobs are pretty—"He started to say as he reached for one but got slapped away, looking to see Lucy scowling at him. "I have an amazing body!"

"Oh, I know."

"D—don't say that!"

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"No! I mean . . . yes! No! I—urgh!" Lucy groaned in frustration as she grabbed Wendy and glared at him. "Perverted bastard!" Lucy said before walking away with Wendy who was quiet oblivious to the whole conversation.

Natsu snickered to himself as he watched the two walk away from him, a sigh escaping his lips.

It sure was fun making fun of her but her face was the cutest from all of it. Just the expressions make her cutest and he enjoys all of them.

Natsu grinned as he pulled his black t-shirt off, putting it down next to Lucy's sundress as he walked on over to the waters where his little sister and classmate was.

He noticed that a lot of people were staring at her and him but he didn't let that bother him, sort of being used to having the attention.

All he just needed to do was get people not to stare at Lucy.

~**X**~

"Hi honey! How was your day?" Layla asked as Lucy, Wendy, and Natsu entered the restaurant they were supposed to meet in. Natsu and Wendy looked a bit nervous while Lucy looked angry making Layla wonder what in the world happened _this_ time.

He also seemed to have a big red mark on his face.

"Lucy? What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Guys? What happened?" Grandine said as she came over, noticing that the kids were here and the tension was thick. "Natsu ruined my beach day."

"How did he?" Grandine asked as she gazed on over to her son to glare at him. He looked away nervously but didn't say anything, allowing Lucy to speak. "He threw sand at everyone who came too close to me or came to talk to me. We eventually got kicked out because of this idiot!"

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"It wasn't like they were doing anything bad!"

"I don't care," Natsu hissed back making Lucy lean in and growl at him, the two teens glaring at one another. "And I lost my favorite pair of sunglasses,"

"I'll buy you another one,"

"You can't replace something that was _my favorite!_"

"Maybe I can, stop being so prissy about it." Natsu snapped making Lucy growl and turn away, crossing her arms. Natsu did the same and the two women sighed in frustration. How come their kids didn't get along when they got along together so well?

Maybe during this whole vacation they'll warm up to one another.

And with that, the two got an idea.

* * *

**A/N: **HEY GUYS.  
Don't kill me! –Guards herself.-  
I know I have been out for a _longlong_ time but I have my reasons. I have exams coming up, graduation is coming up, summer, and you know, the usual. I'm sorry though. I feel really bad but I'm writing little everyday. :'D

So don't worry and don't leave my fandom. D':  
Love you guys so much! And who saw the latest Fairy Tail Chapter? Those made me tear up. TT^TT

AND MY BIRTHDAY IS ON JUNE 4TH! SO 3 MORE DAYS. WEKJHWE, I'M EXCITED.

Anyways, thanks so much for being so patient and staying with me. I'll write more later on today and love you guys! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Maybe during this whole vacation they'll warm up to one another._

_And with that, the two got an idea._

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up to a bright sunny day which made her insides all tingly and nice. She loved waking up like this and especially in summer.

Lucy sat up and stretched her limps, yawning in the process of getting up. She looked to her right to see Wendy asleep and her left to see the other bed unoccupied.

Her first reaction was not to freak out but when she realized it was _Natsu_ who was supposed to be sleeping there she yelped in surprise. She threw her covers off herself and ran on over to the bed to see if he was there just under the covers or something. But when she saw that it was nothing but pillows and air, she gasped.

"Oh god, what if he's out there doing something illegal? I was supposed to watch over him—we're all going to get kicked out and then my summer will get ruined and then we'll have to go somewhere else but we can't do that because we'll be fugitives and they'll arrest us for burning down a village or something then we'll be on the run and I would never have the same life again! I'll have to marry that pink-haired buffoon and we'll have to have illegal kids together and oh! Poor Wendy! What did she do to deserve this?! Oh, what am I going to tell—"

"Hey! Shut up, some people are trying to sleep y'know."

Lucy froze as she heard that oh so familiar voice from the bathroom, her head cocking to the side to peek in the doorway that was open.

Her whole face reddened at the sight.

Natsu Dragneel, sitting naked on the toilet with his red boxers dropped onto the floor with a sleepy and irritated look on his face.

"W—wha—"

"You're so noisy and talkative in the morning—what the hell were you blabbing about?"

"N—N. . . _NAKED!"_

~**X**~

Lucy picked at her plate of eggs and bacon as she was surrounded by her friends and family. Natsu's family sat across from her and her family sat right next to her. It's been awfully quiet and awkward for Lucy since the morning but everyone else was chatting away.

Has Natsu have no shame?

The blonde eyed the Dragneel across from her as he was stuffing his face with the breakfast buffet. He didn't have a _bad_ body but was it really necessary to take a dump with the door wide open and two ladies in the room?

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" Igneel asked making Lucy snap out of her train of thought. She looked up at the red-haired male and smiled. "I was planning on doing some shopping today, actually."

"Great—take Natsu and Wendy with you."

"W—wait, what?!" Lucy and Natsu both shouted, looking at the older male in bewilderment. "Why would I take this thing with me?!"

"And why would _I_ want to go shopping?! I wanted to go and surf today!"

"You can't even surf!"

"I can if I use a patch, weirdo!"

"You're the weirdo!"

"What idiot goes surfing when they have motion sickness?!"

"I do, duh!"

"Natsu, Lucy, why don't you two go shopping and then go surfing together with Wendy?" Layla asked making the two teens stop bickering. They looked over at the older blonde and frowned.

Layla has the sweetest look and smile and nobody could just say no to it.

"Mama—I wanted some alone time today . . ."

"You can have it with Natsu and Wendy."

"But—!"

"No but's, missy." Layla scolded and Lucy whined, slumping in her chair. After yesterday—she's one hundred percent sure she didn't want to go anywhere with that freak Dragneel. He would get her kicked out of some store or have her banned from this place forever!

"Or—"Grandine spoke making Lucy and Natsu look at her. "We could take Wendy and you two can spend the day together."

"_Hell _no." The two teens said as soon as those words came out of her mouth. It amazed the adults how the two spoke words at the same time.

"Why not?" Igneel asked making Lucy and Natsu both cringe. "A _whole_ day alone with this chick? Just kill me,"

"Well—I didn't want to spend the day with you either!" Lucy shouted, a bit bummed out he would actually admit that out loud. She knew he didn't like her but he didn't have to say it out loud how he didn't want to spend a whole day with her.

It sort of hurt inside.

Grandine and Layla both looked at one another and frowned, wondering what they should do now. How come the two never got along? It would have been nice.

"Why don't we just spend the day together?"

Everyone turned to look at the blushing 12 year old, wondering why she wasn't giving them options couple of minutes ago. "Yes, why don't we?" Jude asked looking around the table. Layla and Grandine stared at each other before smiling widely.

~**X**~

"Why are we at an amusement park when pinky here has motion sickness?"

"Hey—!"

"We are here to spend family time together and afterwards we'll go to the beach." Igneel said before Lucy and Natsu started to bicker. He looked at the two teens and sighed; somebody really needs to keep both of them on some sort of leash.

"Now Natsu, we know how bad of motion sickness you have—"

"Damn right—"

"So we ask you to change these every hour or so, alright?" Grandine said as she peeled a patch and pressed it against his arm. She gave him a couple of them and allowed him to shove it in his pocket for safe keeping.

"I want you to enjoy even though you have motion sickness, sweetie!" Grandine cooed as she pressed her lips against her son's cheek, the pink-haired male groaning in embarrassment.

Natsu whined, blushing. "Mom . . ."

"Hehe, sorry Natsu-dear."

"Pffft, momma's boy." Lucy snickered to herself as she watched the whole scene, Natsu glaring at the blonde. "I heard that!"

"So what?"

"Why you—"Natsu growled, stepping closer to the blonde but stopped when somebody appeared right behind her. He stood up straight and cocked a brow at him, Lucy's eyebrow rising at his behavior.

"Lucy!" The person shouted making everyone's attention turn to that one person.

Lucy turned around and stared at the blonde male right in front of her, raising a brow at his happiness. "Uh . . . do I know you?"

The smile on his faltered for a moment as he heard the words coming out of her mouth. "Lucy, don't you know who I am?" He asked making Lucy shake her head slowly. She stared at him for a good second to see who he was but just shrugged when she couldn't figure it out who it was.

But he was one attractive male and it made Lucy a bit giddy to know somebody as attractive as him knew her.

"It's me! Sting Eucliffe!" He soon shouted as he threw his hands in the air, smiling from ear to ear. He watched as Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion before her jaw dropped open.

"Oh my . . . "Layla gasped as Jude looked shocked, their blonde daughter having the same reaction as her parents. Who knew this guy would turn up to look like this?

"S—sting?"

"Yeah! Me! Remember now?"

"Oh my god!"

"Who's this guy?" Natsu muttered, feeling a bit jealous that he was receiving all the attention in the group. He yelped when he felt somebody jab their elbow into his side, noticing it was his mother. "Be quiet and be respectful."

"To what—what?!" Natsu shouted making his voice crackle on how high it went. He stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Was this stranger hugging _his_ Lucy?! Well, not his officially but still—this guy was hugging her?

Natsu stepped forward to peel the blondes off each other but stopped when they pulled away.

"Oh Sting! It's so good to see you! Are you here with your family?" Lucy asked as she placed her hand on his board shoulder, a sincere smile plastered on her pale face. The male so called Sting nodded and smiled back, Natsu noticing how his arm was on her hip.

Who was this guy and why in the world was he touching Lucy?

"Tell them I say hi!"

"Of course—they'll be delighted to hear about you! Oh, and hello Mrs. and Mr. Heartfillia! Long time no see!" Sting said cheerfully as he noticed that the Heartfillia's were there staring right at them.

Layla and Jude both greeted Sting and watched him turn and leave afterwards.

"Who was he?" Natsu asked as a frown was planted on his handsome tan face.

"Oh, just a childhood friend. Now, what should we ride first?" Lucy asked, giggling like a school-girl while walking ahead of everyone else.

She acted as if she was in love and for some reason, it didn't leave a good feeling inside Natsu's chest.

He swallowed hard and followed the blonde, trying desperately to forget everything that had just happened. Maybe if he didn't think about that, the pain in his chest wouldn't feel like a thing.

But why was he so hurt about it?

* * *

Lucy laughed with Wendy as she held a big pink bear in her arms, the whole family of two sitting down on a bench eating and drinking.

The sun had set and everyone just decided to stay there for the rest of the day before they leave.

After all, Igneel and Natsu bet who can ride the scariest rides.

Now the two male Dragneel's were hunched over on the benches as their stomachs couldn't handle it, Grandine trying to comfort her husband while Lucy laughed at her classmate.

"I—I bet you wouldn't laugh at the blonde pretty boy if h—he was sick..!" Natsu growled as he tried sounding angry but failed as he stuttered and gagged half-way through. Lucy raised a brow at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Blonde pretty boy? You mean Sting?"

"Y—yeah . . . whatever the fuck his name was,"

"Why do you care about him anyways?" Lucy asked as she leaned against the table, her teddy bear being squished between her chest and the table.

"Well since you and he were s—so close, I just thought about it . . ." He muttered, looking away from the blonde. Lucy stared at him for a while before a smile spread across her lips. "Are you jealous, Dragneel?"

"Jealous of him? Fuck no."

"Yeah right! I see it in your face, Natsu. You're jealous, admit it."

"I am not!" Natsu hissed as he lifted his head and looked at the female in front of him. He glared at her amused face and watched as she laughed out loud. "Oh man, Natsu—you can actually be cute!"

"I'm not jealous for fucks sakes!"

"Ah, well, whatever." Lucy waved her hand as she stood up with her drink. "I'm going to go get a refill." She announced as she shook her cup. She started to walk on over to one of the stands but stopped half-way.

She turned around and looked straight at Natsu, the pink-haired male staring right back. "What?"

"You don't need to be jealous—"

"I'm not—!"

"Sting is only 13."

Natsu stared at Lucy with wide eyes, watching as she giggled and turned back around, walking away from him.

He got worried over a fucking 13 year old?! Why does he look so old then? He thought Sting was his age!

Natsu groaned and slammed his head on the wooden table in front of him, cursing himself over and over again in his head.

How did he manage to fall in love with a weirdo like her?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Soso_so_ sorry! I am really busy these days and I feel sooo bad about it! I hope you guys still love me though. ;-;  
I'm writing a lot more these days because I have completely lost my dad's trust and he won't let me out of his sight! X'D Oh well, not a big deal. I just have to wait a couple more days for him to cool down. =3=  
BAD LAYNA, BAD! SALWEF, BUT I LOVE YOU GUYYYS. I can't believe you guys still read my piece of shits . . .

ANNNNNYWAYS, I love you and thank you so much for reading! Oh, and I'll leave my Facebook account here so you guys can add and talk to me whenever you guy feel like it. (:  
I also have it in my Fanfiction BIO so yeah, you can check that out as well. Anyways, thanks again! See you again next time!

**Facebook: Kimmykim64**


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu groaned and slammed his head on the wooden table in front of him, cursing himself over and over again in his head._

_How did he manage to fall in love with a weirdo like her?_

* * *

Igneel help up two tickets to a water park as the two high schoolers stopped half-way from putting food in their mouth. They watched as Igneel placed it on the table in front of them and walked away, leaving them both confused.

Lucy was the first to grab the tickets and look at it, squinting to make sure what it was.

"What is it?"

"It's tickets to a water park."

"What the hell is that old man thinking—I have motion sickness for fucks sakes!"

"Well, since everything here consists of riding some sort of thing—you're out of luck."

Lucy had to admit that she and Natsu were also getting along quiet well this whole week they were there. They only argued time to time but it was better than when Natsu teased and pulled pranks on her at school. She thought it was because he wanted to humiliate her in front of his friends but she didn't care—at least she was seeing anymore rubber snakes in her locker.

Natsu snatched the ticket from Lucy's hand as he also read it, looking at the fine print, time, cost, and everything that had information on it. He continued to read it while having his spoon in his mouth until he realized something.

"Why did he only give us two?"

"I guess... he's planning on meeting us there?"

"But he normally doesn't do that unless we know that for sure. He only showed us these and left, right?"

"Yeah... but, I don't know. He surely won't let us go by ourselves..." Lucy mumbled as she subconsciously sucked on her spoon. Natsu shrugged as he paid no attention to it, going back to his breakfast.

He honestly didn't care if he went with Lucy or not—a water park is a water park.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Natsu exclaimed once they have made it to the water park. They had huge slides and pools, lots of playground material here and there along with people that were vacationing. It seemed very pleasant and Natsu seemed overjoyed by the thought of having fun here.

"Come on, let's go find a spot and go ride that big yellow slide!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed a hold of Lucy's wrist and dragged her over to some spot, the blonde shouting out in surprise. He managed to drag her to a good spot where weren't a lot of people and enough room, the two settling down there.

"Do you think they could find us in the huge place?"

"I don't care—we'll eventually find them if we do come. Now hurry, I want to ride the slide!"

"Wait!" Lucy pulled out a box of motion sickness patches from her bag, "I do not want you throwing up in this beautiful pool so wear these,"

"What if they fall off?"

"Then go eat your stupid motion sickness pills," Lucy also pulled out a tube full of pills, handing it to the male. Natsu stared at it for a while till he sighed; holding out his hand for the water bottle Lucy was uncapping. Once she handed it to him he took two out and chugged the water bottle till it was half-full.

He handed it back to her and tossed the things back into Lucy's blue bag. "Urgh, taste like shit."

"Well, it's your fault for having motion sickness." Lucy smiled as she took her hat off and sat down on the chair. She pulled a bottle of sunscreen out and started to rub some on her body, Natsu watching as she did. "Those pills will last at least 6 hours so go have fun."

"Wait, aren't you going in?"

"I will—later."

"Why later?"

"Cause I want to tan a bit," Lucy said as she tossed her bag on the floor and stood up again. She pulled her dress off and placed it next to her, lying back down on her stomach to allow the sun to tan her back first. Natsu stared at her for a second before shrugging and pulling his shirt off, turning to go into the clear waters.

He was amazed on how cool it felt against his body and he grinned, feeling the excitement bubbling up inside him.

He looked around and noticed a line to the slide he wanted to ride. Looking back, he noticed Lucy wasn't paying attention to him so he quickly went to wait in line, wanting to ride it and splash the girl.

_Hard_.

After a while of standing around and waiting for people to hurry go down the slide, it was his turn. He was greeted by a female who looked a bit bored to be up there. But once she looked at him, she smiled at him with her pearly whites.

"I didn't know males your age come here,"

"My father gave me free tickets so, why not?"

"Isn't it a bit too kid-ish?" She asked making Natsu chuckle and shake his head. "No, I'm actually enjoying."

"I'm glad you are sir,"

"Names Natsu,"

"Natsu," She corrected herself, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks. Before she could say her name Natsu stepped into the slide and went down, shouting in excitement as he slid down the long tube.

Once he was reaching the end he made sure he made a big splash by giving himself a push.

Luckily, it made a big wave and it hit the people by the side. Including Lucy.

The blonde sat up drenched from the pool water as she gasped in shock, holding her book that was now wet due to the wave that hit her. She turned around to look for the imbecile who'll do this and glared as she noticed a pink-haired male popping out of the waters.

Lucy placed her dripping book on the chair to let it dry as she stomped on over to the edge of the water, watching as Natsu swam over towards her. He grinned up at her, showing his sharp fangs.

"The water feels nice, doesn't it?"

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Natsu said making Lucy growl at him. "My books wet, my hair is wet, I'm wet, and I'm going to—_eek!_" Lucy shrieked as Natsu grabbed her ankles and dragged her in the pool, the blonde falling in. She popped back up to pant and cough up water, looking to see Natsu sitting on the edge where she was standing couple of minutes ago laughing.

She felt her face going red in anger as she went on over to him, hitting him on the arm. "Jerk! That wasn't funny!"

"If you—if you saw your face!" Natsu choked out as he held his gut, whipping a tear from his eye. He looked down at Lucy to notice she was glaring daggers at him, a wide grin stretching across his face. "Aw, come on, Luce! Lighten up! It was funny!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Well, not to you."

"Asshole," Lucy murmured as she pressed her hands against the concrete floor to get out but Natsu grabbed her arm before she could jump out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out? Where else?"

"Why? You're at a water park to have fun—not read and tan. You can do that at the beach,"

"But I—"

"Come on, please? Let's ride that slide together," Natsu insisted as he pointed at the yellow slide making Lucy glance at it. She pouted and stared at the ground for a second before sighing in defeat. "Fine, I guess. Just until my book dries off, alright?"

"Got it!"

~**X**~

After endless hours of splashing, laughing, falling, swimming, screaming, and sliding, it was getting late and Lucy and Natsu were getting pretty tired too.

They've been there for almost 5 hours now and people were packing up to leave.

Natsu refused to leave though. Not after Lucy rides the huge dark tunnel slide with him which Lucy did not think was appropriate—and scary. It was a super long tube which she heard it is a 2-minute slide and two people can ride it at the same time.

And thinking about riding a long dark slide with _Natsu_ didn't really leave a good feeling inside her.

She thought about it but she only blushed and pushed it away—no way in hell was she going to ride that thing with him.

Sure, she had small feelings for the guy but she wasn't head over heels in love with him to agree to ride a long dark slide with him. No, that was some couple that was ready to make-out and touch each other all over the place while riding that horrid thing. Lucy wasn't ready for that—she wasn't even ready to hug the guy!

But man, was that guy persistent.

"Come on, Lucy—just one time and we'll go!"

"We're leaving even if we don't ride that stupid slide."

"Please! Why are you so afraid to go in with me? I know it's dark but I'll be there with you!"

"That's the problem you idiot!"

"What? Going with me? What's wrong with going with me?"

Lucy flushed and waved it off again as she readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, walking towards the exit again but to have Natsu stop her. "Please, Luce! I promise after this one we can go home and I won't bother you for the rest of the night! Please, please, please!"

"Urgh, fine!" Lucy shouted as she put her bag down making Natsu cheer.

The two made their way to the line as Lucy fumed, Natsu jumping up and down. They stood there for a couple of minutes until it was finally their turn. The person up in line handed them a tube and allowed to get settled in it. But it took them at least 5 minutes to decide since Lucy said she wanted to take the back but Natsu wanted to take the back. In the end Lucy was in the front and Natsu in the back.

"Alright guys, are you ready?"

"W—wait, can we change spots?"

"Goo!" Natsu shouted loudly as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's bare waists as the workers behind them pushed them into the long dark slide.

Lucy started to scream as they entered the dark tunnel, the blonde feeling the wet water splashing over them. They started to turn right to left as they went up and down, Lucy screaming most of the way down.

Finally when Lucy saw the light where they would be coming out she stopped screaming, the two of them flying into the pool waters.

The two emerged from the waters and panted, Natsu grinning from ear to ear as Lucy had a huge frown on her lips. She quickly came out of the pool water and dried herself off, Natsu following soon after. He looked at her with raised eyebrows as he also grabbed a towel.

"You cannot say you did not have fun,"

"I didn't!"

"How?! That was like, the best slide ever!"

"It was scary, dark, cramp, and you kept touching me you pervert!" Lucy shouted as she slapped her wet towel against Natsu who yelped in surprise. He rubbed his side as he watched Lucy continue to dry herself with the pink towel, finally tossing it on the chair to start braiding her golden locks.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when someone came and interrupted him. "N—Natsu!"

He turned around along with Lucy to see a female with long brown hair wearing a cute blue sundress walking towards them. Lucy eyed the girl but she went back to braiding her hair, glancing at Natsu. He seemed a bit confused too.

"Natsu!"

"Uhm, do I know you?"

"Oh, uhm, I'm from up there?" She smiled as she pointed at the top of the yellow slide making Natsu think. When he remember her grinned. "Ah! I see, hey."

"I just wanted to talk to you a bit before you left! And this must be..?" She looked at Lucy who just pulled on a shirt. Lucy looked at her in surprise when she noticed she was talking to her. "A—ah me?"

"This is Lucy,"

"Hello Lucy! My name is Mia."

"Err, hi Mia. Uhm, well, Natsu, I'll go—you can stay and talk with your friend," Lucy eyed Mia once more before turning around to walk away. Natsu and Mia watched as she walked away, a frown present on Natsu's lips. He sighed making Mia turn and look at him. "Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"I just don't... why does she act like that?"

"Maybe you guys should talk."

"I try—I mean, I came here to make up for all the things I've done and try to befriend her but once we get too close she acts like that,"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Natsu quickly shouted making Mia jump. She looked at his flushed face as he looked away, shoving his hands in his swim trunk pockets. "Err, it's complicated."

"I could tell... I think you should hurry up and catch up to her! I wish you luck."

"Thanks Mia—nice meeting you."

"You too. Come back soon, okay?" She smiled brightly making Natsu grin and run off.

He ran off to catch Lucy as she was just turning some corner, jumping to grasp her shoulders from behind. He started to laugh as Lucy jump and squealed loudly, the blonde turning to glare at the male. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry! I just had to!"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back there talking to that Mia girl?" Lucy asked as she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. Natsu shrugged as the two started to walk back, "Nah—I rather be here going home with you."

"Why?"

"Because—wait,"

"What?"

"Can you be...?" Natsu smirked as he looked at Lucy, stopping her from walking any further. She looked up at him and raised a brow as he leaned in close, looking her straight in the eyes. "Jealous!"

Lucy sputtered. "Jealous?!"

"Yes, you're jealous! Hah!"

"I am not!"

"Jealous Lucy! Lucy is jealous! Jealous, jealous, jea—_ow!_" Natsu held his shin as Lucy kicked it, looking up at Lucy to see Lucy flushed. "I am _not_ jealous! Who cares if you're talking to some attractive girl when you're with me?! Not me! No way! Whatever! I don't care!" Lucy shouted right at him before walking around him. She started to stomp away leaving Natsu chuckling to himself.

She sure does have a cute side.

* * *

"How do you think Natsu and Lucy are doing?"

"I think they're doing well."

"Or they probably drowned one another in the pools."

"Oh don't worry, they're on a date!"

"I don't think they knew it was a date..."

"It is, so be quiet and let's pray that both of them are still alive and healthy."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the next chapter—sorry for the delay and stuff! I'm kind of busy now a days but I'm sure I'll have stuff up soon!

Also, the reason to why I put Sting as a 13 year old in the last chapter is because since Natsu and Lucy were 17 in the manga before they were frozen for 17 years. And since Sting and Rogue are now 19—going back 7 years they're 13! Smart, isn't it? ;)

Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a lovely review!

**Facebook**: Kimmykim64

**Facebook Page**: NatsuLucyftw?ref=ts&fref=ts


End file.
